


I see you / Я вижу тебя

by MDen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDen/pseuds/MDen
Summary: У неё были тезис, антитезис, которые в итоге превратились в синтез.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 4





	I see you / Я вижу тебя

Для Аннабет Чейз каждый год заканчивался одинаково. Ладно, сразу следует отметить, что под «год» она подразумевала «время, проведённое в Лагере полукровок». И кончалось это самое время, этот самый год тем, что им с Перси Джексоном необходимо попрощаться.

  
Она точно понимала, как именно так выглядит сцена прощания для Перси: они вместе поднимаются к сосне Талии на вершине Холма полукровок, поворачиваются друг к другу; отпускают ироничные шутки по поводу поиска, в который отправлялись; смеются над ними; смотрят в глаза на пару секунд дольше, чем необходимо; улавливают немного печали внутри себя и в общей атмосфере и, наконец, поворачиваются каждый в свою сторону и бегут, не оглядываясь. Простые, в общем, действия, которые они из года в год выполняли пять лет подряд. Она не знала (и не могла даже предположить), что в его голове происходит после прощания. Зато точно знала, что будет происходить в её голове ближайшие несколько дней. Иногда недель. И в последний год – месяцев.

  
Всё начиналось с тезиса. Где бы Аннабет в итоге ни оказалась: в кругу Клариссы Ла Ру, которая тоже никогда не уезжала из Лагеря, в кругу ли своего отца, его жены и двух сводных братьев или с Хироном в Большом Доме, снова что-то придумывая, её всегда настигала мысль о том, каков был Перси. Это ещё не было тезисом, но это было отправной точкой её размышлений. Ну, а каков в сущности он был? Обычный – простой и быстрый ответ. То есть ничем он не отличался от всех полукровок в лагере, все они валяли дурака, бывали храбрыми, придумывали странные, с первого взгляда не работающие планы, бывали уязвимыми, хотели больше, чем могут получить. Словом, Перси Джексон – обычный человек. И ещё полукровка. И что?

  
В такие моменты Аннабет могла показать себе язык в зеркало: «А ничего!» - и правда ведь ничего. Никто не напрашивался в дети божественных родителей, хотя это тоже сыграло важную роль в их жизнях.

  
Но Аннабет Чейз не любит Перси Джексона – таков был её тезис. Он основывался на нескольких позициях. Во-первых, на том, что она к нему испытывала раздражение. В его одиннадцать лет надо было объяснять то, что она знала с семи, необходимо было снова и снова возвращаться к одним и тем же историям, чтобы он, наконец, понял, в какую передрягу они попали. Во-вторых, судьба. Они оба успели убедиться, насколько она неповоротливая и безжалостная. Их родители, Афина и Посейдон, не ладят много веков, ещё с того спора за покровительство над Афинами. Значит, и их дети не должны ладить? Да?.. Но непонимание... Непонимание – главная причина, по которой она не могла полюбить Рыбьи Мозги. Если с объяснением мыслей других ребят в Лагере и в Новом Риме у неё было всё прекрасно: она понимала, на чём строятся шутки и подколы братьев Стоулл, да она даже понимала Рейну, взгляд которой невозможно было читать, но с объяснением мыслей Перси было как-то невозможно. Слишком много вопросов вызывали у неё действия этого парня. Непонятно, почему он вдруг решил, что Море чудовищ ему подвластно или что ему по силам одолеть титана, который завёл в ловушку саму Артемиду; отчего ему в голову пришла мысль, будто бы они способны пройти Лабиринт самого Дедала и выйти из него живыми; и как, наконец, ему в голову пришла мысль о том, чтобы искупаться в реке Стикс. Нелогичные решения, которые Перси принимал, вот – объяснение тезиса.

  
Потом был антитезис. Она заключался парадоксальным образом в том, что Аннабет Чейз любит Перси Джексона. Перси многое сделал для неё, её друзей и оказался отличным другом. В Море чудовищ они нашла Золотое руно, которое спасло её лучшую подругу – Талию Грейс, много лет заключённую внутри сосны; серебряные пряди, оставшиеся от борьбы с Атлантом, – самый большой подарок, который Аннабет и Перси получили в борьбе с титаном; а в Лабиринте они встретили Дедала, который спас их от армии Люка и передал Аннабет ценнейший ресурс для изучения – свой ноутбук. И в конце концов, наверное, если бы не Стикс, то проиграть им в сражении против Кроноса.  
Так, у Перси были черты, за которые его можно было не просто уважать, но и любить, за которые можно было к нему привязаться. Но разве не перечёркивает их непонимание?

  
И, наконец, был синтез. Год от года он становился всё более шумным, надоедливым, а ещё раздражительным. Все его черты, сплетающиеся в клубок, который ей никогда не размотать, поэтому и притягивали её сильнее. Загадка и тайна, порождённые морскими глубинами, делают её влюблённой в него. Влюблена. Нет, всё в нём заставляло привязываться к нему, любить его. Его уверенность, искренность, доброта, глупые шутки в Тартаре, его взгляд, его улыбка, его тон. А ещё тот факт, что он выходит сухим из воды. Буквально. Всё это вызывает такой интерес, с которым невозможно совладать ей, как дочери Афины.

  
Это было так давно, но вспоминать те сложные теории и мысленные конструкции, которые она столько раз строила в своей голове ей нравилось, потому что это настолько изученная ею самой тема, столько раз она возвращалась к мыслям и дневникам, в которые эти мысли записывала. Каждая балка мыслей теперь стояла на своём месте, а если случится какой-то ураган, то вся конструкция выдержит из-за связи арматуры в местах опоры на неё вертикальных конструкций. То есть, конечно, из-за того, как хорошо она понимала себя и Перси, а ещё их связь. И как же радовало, что сейчас ни о чём таком ей думать не нужно.

  
Перси стоит перед ней. «Вот он, весь крутой, взрослый и статный. Какой же он всё-таки синтез самого себя из разных временных отрезков» - думает Аннабет, улыбаясь и держа в руках небольшой букет из голубых, синих и белых цветов и не торопливо шагая к нему.

**Author's Note:**

> Философия Гегеля непонятная. Но его диалектика складывается из трех составляющих: тезиса, антитезиса и синтеза. Их обычно называют "триадой".


End file.
